It is known that devices for light detection and ranging (lidar) are important devices for autonomous or automated vehicle operation as a lidar can provide three-dimensional (3D) mapping information of an area proximate to an automated vehicle. To meet field-of-view (FOV) requirements, a laser beam emitted by a lidar is directed in accordance with a scan pattern, and the configuration of that scan pattern may influence the overall performance of the lidar.